2010-08-25: An Unfortunate Series of Events
Summary: Melody has a very bad day. Catwoman is there to try and help. Location: I95 Interchange - Gotham Participants: Melody and Catwoman Rating: PG The sun is setting in the west as it does every day about this time. Traffic on the I-95 is horrid a best as is customary for this time of day. Stuck in this Traffic of is Melody Fortuna. Her Blue Camero is rolling along at a fairly decent pace. Strapped in as she does anytime she is in a car. The young woman has just got off work and is going to visit a friend who lives in Gotham. She turns up the radio, completely oblivious to the world around. The top is down on her convertible as its a nice day, and the car changes lanes in hopes of passing a rig hauling some radioactive material. This isn't Catwoman's normal venue but something brought her here regardless, a nagging sense that perhaps she should check out this part of the city. Keeping to the shadows, she begins the cat-like stealthing from area to area, keeping fairly well hidden as she navigates her way around underpasses and the large concrete support columns that hold up the large spans that connect the various interchanges. She's currently perched on the roof of a building that overlooks the same area Melody happens to be driving upon, her gaze lingering upon that truck. From nowhere a strange green van comes charging up the shoulder of the highway. The windows are blacked out. As this strange vehicle drives much faster then most others. It draws the attention of the other drives. Melody included. She looks over and the city is clearly rubbing off on her. "Come on man! Everybody else gotta wait, you aren't any different!" She shakes her head, knowing they can't hear her anyway. The strange van though accelerates and runs smack into a police car nearly flipping it over. Melody immediately looks around her surroundings. The same truck is still ahead of here to the right and to the left is an armored car. Catwoman frowns when she notices the vehicular clash, it making her wince. Hopefully the police officers in the car the van collided with are unharmed. Unthinking as to her safety, she unclasps her whip and begins to swing down towards the freeway, a place no kitty should play, the angle of which is meant to carry her to the van. If she's lucky she'll be able to land upon its roof and if not...she's going to become roadkill. Catwoman does successfully land on the roof just in time for it to cut into traffic. The side door opens as the passengers had heard the thud on their roof. Horrified at what she is seeing, Melody, who is about as freaked out as they come. Looks around her. The rig hauling the radioactive material begins to swerve attempting to avoid the wreckless driver of the van. Melody's eyes do not catch the truck though, her eyes are locked on the side door of the can as the barrel of some kind of assult rifle pokes out followed by the head of a man wearing a clown mask. The whip is uncoiled from the lamp post Catwoman used to swing from just in time for things to get really ugly, the swerving semi making her loose her footing. Hissing ferally as she's thrown off of her feet, she scrambles to get her claws into the roof but she misses the opportunity to do so and she slips entirely off. Thankfully she's able to do so on the way down but now she's dangling from its side, putting her in a bit of a hairy pickle since she's on the same side the van is, that making her a target if the clown decides to try and take her out. The clowns are not as interested in the Catwoman on their van as they are something else. A few shots ring out as the armored car beings to take damage. One of the shots got lucky and blows the back tire. The bang drowns out another crack as some straps break loose on the Semi and barrels of dangerous liquid begin to shake and shimmy loose. Melody now is in the place where no one ever wants to be. She sees the armored car coming over into her lane and the truck as well. Her hands hold tight to the wheel as she hopes that she can get out of this place. The Clowns on the other hand get a new idea. They get out what can only be described as an RPG and take aim at the armored car. "Oh no..." Catwoman whispers when she sees the new weapon being drawn, it enough to make her go rather pale just at the thought of it being fired off. "Damn." Daring to reach out with one hand, she seeks to grab ahold of that massive weapon that's aimed just about over her shoulder. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to point your toys at other people," she admonishes from around a few grunts, the burn of muscle being made to hold up entirely too much weight starting to sink in at the same time. The two vehicles collide in the middle lane right in front of the blue convertible. A barrel of the radioactive waste flies free and hits the cars hood smashing it something awful. Liquid pours out coating the young woman at the wheel. The vehicles behind the car at this point stop to avoid turning an already bad situation worse. The back doors of the armored car swing open as jewels fly through the air. A number of them land on the young womans very unconscious body as she by now has stopped. The clowns are a little pissed at this point as they just lost their target and are more then happy to focus on Catwoman. Guns are pulled out by at least four goons in the van. Uh-oh. This isn't good but it isn't worry for herself that has Catwoman's mind reeling so much as it is the fact that it looks like someone else is about to have a very-very-VERY horrible day in the form of radiation exposure. There's nothing she can do about that, however as she lacks hazmat gear, that complete with the fact that she has more than one weapon turned on her. What would she give for a couple of Batman's gadgets right now. "Bye, guys," she whispers while releasing her hold on the van, trying to duck-and-roll into a tumble which should save her from the worst of injuries. Catwoman survives the tumbles with nothing but a few minor abrasions. Sirens wail as there some civilian decided to be a hero in their own right and dialed 911. The clowns keep going, driving as fast as they can into Gotham. Melody lays unconscious in a radioactive mess. Gemstones cover the roadside and a few made their way into the car. The truck and the armored car move over to the shoulder to assess the damage and hope for the best but discover the worst. It isn't that long ago that Catwoman would be having a heyday with the gems but now they're given nothing more than a quick glance, the gems a random curiosity that is passed by as she gets up and begins to run towards the scene of the accident. She doesn't get too close however as she can't risk exposure herself. "Hey, get away," she yells at one of those who sought to help, camera phone in hand. Someone has it in their head to make money off of the injured's plight. Growling, she uses her whip to try to snag the offensive picture-taking device out of the man's hand, hoping it'll hit the asphalt hard enough to break so Melody won't have to be another internet celb. Alas She misses the camera phone but succeeds in leaving a nice memento on the photographers wrist as it is opened up from the sheer force of the whip. The police finally arrive on scene and call in a lifeline helicoptor and warns of radioactive contamination. Unseen to all, a single blue diamond managed to hit Melody in the chest and came to rest there. Her irradiated body pulls it in to itself. The loud Thwapping sound of the Helicoptor soon fills the air and it lands within minute. The police approach Catwoman and begin to question her. Catwoman tries to be as cooperative with the GCPD officers as possible, her story told with as much detail as she can give. It is of no surprise to her when a few of the cops begin to look at her skeptically. Catwoman? Going straight? "Ask Batman. He should vouch for me," she offers when one officer in particular looks like she might try to harass her. "Anyhow, you guys should do...I don't know. Whatever. I'll let you get to it." A worried look is given in the direction of the convertable, her expression saddened. No way anyone could have survived that. The Police tell Catwoman not to leave Gotham for a while. As if they are going to do anything to her. Melody's limp body is lifted onto a stretcher and then moved towards the Helicoptor. The girls arm falls to the side and as it does, her hand clinches tight. Signs of life. They Lifeline quickly begins to ascend into the sky carrying her to the hospital. Category:Logs